All I need todo lo que necesito
by mitzu ghost
Summary: La frialdad en su comentario era algo más que la simple indiferencia que la caracterizaba, Danny sabia que ella tenia algo, pero decidió no presionarla esperando que ella pudiera comentárselo por si sola.
1. El sol del verano

La luz paso por una rendija de la larga cortina negra que cubría la ventana iluminando cada rincón del cuarto oscuro hasta llegar a la cama e iluminar el pálido rostro de una hermosa jovencita que se encontraba dormida.

Con molestia abrió los ojos sabiendo que ese intenso sol solo podía significar una cosa…

El verano había llegado

ALL I NEED (todo lo que necesito)

Cap 1: El sol del verano

En años anteriores el saber que era el último semestre de clases, le iluminaba el rostro con una inusual sonrisa, pero este año era diferente, por que no solo terminaba el ciclo escolar sino que era su último semestre de 4 largos años en Casper high. Esos 4 años habían sido de los más significativos, en especial los últimos dos. No todos los años vives grandes aventuras, no todos los años tienes nuevos amigos y no todos los años encuentras a el amor de tu vida.

Eso era lo que hacia que ese fuerte sol anunciante del verano le pareciera tan desagradable, la idea de separarse de sus amigos tan solo un poco le aprecia repugnante y mas aun…no podía imaginar una vida sin ellos, pero sabia que ese día tenia que llegar, quiso disfrutar al máximo todos los buenos momentos pero el tiempo seguiría avanzando y nada podría detenerlo

Con muy pocas ganas se levanto pensando en que hacer, se dio una ducha y arreglo para el colegio, sus ropas eran las mismas de los años anteriores no era nada especial, algo bastante cómodo pero lo suficiente atractivo para que uno de los chicos mas lindos de la escuela suspirara solo por ella.

Salio de su casa he hizo una mueca de desagrado apenas recibió el sol en su rostro, acoplándose respiro y dijo:

el sol no es bueno para una criatura de la noche -

Salio y camino varias cuadras asta llegar a esa esquina que era el punto donde normalmente se encontraba con sus amigos, el primero en llegar había sido el chico moreno de lentes quien esperaba con su enorme sonrisa

hola sam... hace calor no? - Dijo a la chica quien acababa de llegar.

- es obvio, es verano - se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

Era un joven de ojos azules con la misma mueca de desagrado.

Saludo al joven y cambiando su enorme seño fruncido por una sonrisa, al mirar a la joven la tomo de la mano y acercándose a ella le dijo…

este sol te va a matar mejor nos apresuramos-

No tardaron en llegar ala escuela, el día fue de lo mas normal: trabajos, tareas, platicas, risas, todo como si fuer el primer día

Faltaban unos pocos minutos para terminar con la última clase El señor lancer daba la clase pero todos habían dejado de prestar atención varios minutos antes.

Apenas sonó el timbre todos salieron corriendo; los tres amigos tomaron sus cosas y salieron por la puerta principal al candente sol que se encontraba en su apogeo. A pesar de que su rutina diaria era salir al parque y comer un helado, esta vez, la idea de estar bajo el sol era tan desagradable, que prefirieron ir a sus casas. Después de encaminar al joven moreno a su destino, los dos chicos caminaron rumbo a casa. Era una distancia corta pero el hecho de estar solos y poder intercambiar breves palabras entre ellos dos era algo que los llenaba de felicidad.

Caminaban uno al lado de el otro, el se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, a pesar de que tenían una estable relación de 2 años esas muestras de cariño eran muy raras.

Caminaron desviando su camino para poder estar juntos más tiempo, sin embargo el fuerte sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarse y que lastimaba los ojos con su incandescente luz evito que siguieran más tiempo

Sin más ella soltó lo que ambos sabían, era evidente que lo querían negar

- que pasara después de la graduación Danny -

- es muy pronto para pensar en eso -

- falta un semestre ¿ya sabes que aras? -

- aun no tengo respuesta de las universidades pero… -

- no me refiero a eso - dijo la chica interrumpiendo

- se a que te refieres- dijo el joven desviando la mirada

-Sam eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero seguir con esto… ya sabes…intentarlo después de la escuela

No termino de decir lo que quería cuando la chica de los hermosos ojos violetas se abalanzo sobre él besándolo. Al separase se miraron a los ojos y ella rompió el silencio diciendo…

-después de todo este semestre podría ser el más especial –.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado este fic y que comenten aww es muy especial porque lo he escrito junto con mi novio .. asi que los créditos no son solo para mi sino también para el n.n


	2. ¿juntos? para siempre

ALL I NEED (todo lo que necesito)

Capitulo 2 Juntos?... por siempre

Podrían haberse quedado horas abrazándose, mirándose a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra, el tiempo parecía detenerse y a la vez parecía escapárseles de las manos, era irónico el hecho de pensar que sus caminos se hubiesen cruzado hasta tal punto, comenzaron como simples desconocidos, pasaron a ser los mejores amigos, y por ultimo dieron el siguiente paso para llegar a ser novios. El terror los invadía a ambos con el solo echo de escuchar "fin de cursos" sabían que seria una prueba dura, estaban concientes de que deberían de tomar muchas decisiones y que sobre todo tendrían que ser fuertes.

El chico de ojos azules tomo la mano pálida de su novia con delicadeza, en los últimos días había estado dispuesto a procurar que todo fuese como nunca lo había sido, comenzó a respirar profundamente intentando controlar la mezcla de sentimientos que para ese entonces comenzaban a invadirlo, ella lo miro extrañada.

-Danny… ¿sucede algo? – pregunto la chica de ojos violetas mirando a su novio sin intimidar pero al mismo tiempo pidiendo la verdad.

-No Sam, no pasa nada, es un poco tarde será mejor que regresemos, no quiero que te metas en problemas – respondió inmediatamente a la cuestión impidiendo cualquier clase de aclaración.

Caminaron como todos los días uno al lado del otro tomados de las manos, platicando de tantas cosas, sin dejar espacio a comentarios tontos, murmurando frases que en cierta forma a veces ni siquiera ellos entendían, haciendo comentarios irónicos, platicando de la vida…

Se detuvieron frente a una gran casa, el camino juntos había terminado, se miraron algunos instantes, se soltaron irremediablemente y tras un beso y un abrazo la chica desapareció tras la puerta.

El ojiazul observo con cuidado, y entendiendo que ya no tenía razón el quedarse ahí afuera comenzó a caminar una vez más. Observo con muy poco cuidado cada una de las casas y uno que otro establecimiento comercial que a su paso encontraba, se distrajo un poco al encontrarse con el amigo moreno de lentes quien en un principio pareció tener prisa.

Por la mañana ahí estaba esperándola fuera de su casa para acompañarla como todos los días a la escuela, lo noto extraño, su sonrisa descriptible lucia escondida y la frialdad con la que la trato desde un principio la llevo a pensar que algo malo realmente estaba sucediendo.

Se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, no importaba nada, solo eran ellos dos,

Tomo el rostro de la ojivioleta con sus manos…ella cerro los ojos un instante durante el contacto de sus labios , …observo sus ojos esperando a que dijera algo pero sencillamente el silencio se convirtió en parte del momento..

-¿Qué sucede?...

-Nada….me `pones nerviosa aun, algunas veces…

-de verdad?

-Todo indica que si…

Sam se recargo contra su hombro y pareció dormitar poco a poco, parecía cansada, y el decidió no tratar de despertarla.

Velo su sueño una vez más, y no le importaba nada de lo que alrededor pudiera ocurrir, era increíble lo que ella provocaba dentro de el…la observo un largo momento, cuidando de que nada le fuese a suceder…observo con suma atención cada una de sus respiraciones, escucho cada una de sus palabras indescifrables y tomo entre sus manos las suyas…era una sensación increíblemente relajante, demasiado alentadora como para moverse de ahí.

-Danny…. – susurro entre sueños que no pudo entender si eran dulces o simples pesadillas, como las que ella decía le gustaba tener…

Te amo Danny…

El chico sobresalto después de escuchar aquellas tres palabras, lo había escuchado antes pero esta vez sintió que era diferente no podría imaginar algo así

La abrazo con suma fuerza, tratando de no sobrepasarse tampoco, la beso tiernamente y ella correspondió.

Sonrío al recodarla como la sarcástica y antipática chica obscura que había conocido tan solo un par de años atrás…

Que tiempos habían sido aquellos…

Desvaneció literalmente al encontrarse cerca de sus delicadas mejillas sonrojadas, era un color casi desconocido para el…después de todo…su piel había sido casi siempre pálida, y verla así…era simplemente hechizante y el que solo tenerla asi de cerca le provocara tantas sensaciones le dio a entender a Danny que quería estar con ella y que lucharía por mantener su relación viva por que era lo único en mucho tiempo que en verdad lo hacia feliz


	3. Tiempo para nosotros

ALL I NEED (todo lo que necesito)

Capitulo 3: tiempo para nosotros

Si de algo podían estar seguros era que debían de aprovechar el tiempo juntos al máximo; Ese día Danny le había marcado para acordar una idea que había estado dando de vueltas en sus cabezas desde unas cuantas semanas atrás. Habían quedado de verse a cierta hora fuera de aquel lugar…fuera del parque de diversiones.

El chico de ojos azules esperaba impaciente, moviendo y entrelazando sus manos de forma continua, era inimaginable cuan ella podía ponerlo en tal condición, pese a estar juntos desde algunos meses antes aun le era difícil contener esa mezcla de nerviosismo cada vez que sabia que pasaría tiempo a "solas" con ella.

Levanto la mirada al divisar una sombra acercándose hasta el con leve paso, sonrío al darse cuenta de que era…Sam…su novia, que bien le hacia pensar en ello. La observo con cuidado tratando de no parecer sorprendido, pero era imposible…

Ella lo hacia tener sentimientos tan extraños…una enorme felicidad, nerviosismo y hasta en ciertos instantes un poco de pena; era increíble como tan solo una persona podía influir tanto en su ser. Sin decir absolutamente nada tomo su mano y dijo soltando una leve sonrisa:

-tardaste un poco-

-lo lamento, me distraje - contesto acercándose a él para besarlo.

Se tomaron de la mano como lo hacían de costumbre y entraron juntos al parque de diversiones. Él no dejaba un solo momento de verla…era tan hermosa y aun trataba de entender que era lo que ella había visto en él para que hubiesen llegado al punto de ser mas que amigos, sinceramente tiempo atrás…no lo hubiese imaginado.

Acercándose a ella y abrazándola empezaron con un día de diversión que hasta entonces no habían llegado a tener en aquel lugar. Tenían aun tantas cosas por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Empezaron yendo a los clásicos juegos de feria, en donde Danny gasto más de 20 dólares para poder ganar un peluche para Sam.

Las risas, el estar juntos, los besos entre cada conversación, la infinidad de abrazos, e incluso tomarse de las manos eran cosas tan pequeñas y tan cortas…pero que los llenaba de tanta felicidad. Ese día estaba siendo de lo más perfecto, por que a pesar de estar rodeados de gran cantidad de personas, para ella solo existía él…y para él solo existía ella.

-Mira Sam! – advirtió el ojiazul al observar cerca de ellos una gran estructura, una especie de casa que se erguía entre todos los demás juegos pequeños.

La chica, bajo la mirada por unos cuantos segundos y levantándola con la misma rapidez hizo una pequeña mueca de desprecio, o al menos de desagrado que su novio no pudo comprender.

-¿sucede algo?, creí que eso de las casas de terror podrían gustarte- cuestiono el chico inmediatamente.

-No es que no me gusten Danny, es solo que ya se me hacen un poco infantiles- respondió esperando que la conversación terminara en ese mismo instante.

-Entonces vamos Sam…volvamos a ser niños unos minutos – afirmo sosteniéndola de la mano con delicadeza y llevándola poco a poco.

Ella freno el paso apenas pudo, y se soltó de él, volteo la mirada hacia otro lugar ignorándolo, respirando agitada y dando unos cuantos pasos. Suspiro irritada, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma constante.

-Escucha Danny… hay algo estúpido que no sabes-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

-Yo...yo le tengo miedo …cuando era niña yo..-

No la dejo terminar, era sorprendente recordar que aun existían cosas que no sabia de ella, era tan misteriosa… le impidió seguir hablando y tomando su rostro con sus manos la observo a los ojos con sumo cuidado.

-No lo recuerdes Sam…ese fue pasado…esta vez yo estoy contigo, ¿no lo hace eso un poco diferente?.-

-Si, lo es..-

Sostuvo su mano una vez más…

Era increíble pensar que con solo unas palabras y la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules ella podía perder sus miedos y e incluso su sentido de la realidad. Sin más comentarios entraron a la casa de terror; para sorpresa de ambos era bastante aburrida…con fantasmas mal hechos y arañas que parecían inocentes juguetes

-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos Danny?-dijo la joven burlonamente

- ¿A que te refieres?- contesto desconcertado

-¿No recuerdas cierta casa de los sustos que cierto chico fantasmas construyó para evitar un castigo?-

El joven se echo a reír recordando ese momento y más que nada analizando lo peligroso que había sido y lo asustado que estaba aquel día; Así fue como se le vinieron ala memoria tantos incidentes similares y un enorme sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirlo al recordar como en incontables ocasiones había puesto en peligro su integridad… peor aun… a sus seres queridos y todo consecuencia de sus actos imprudentes

Respirando profundamente dijo algo que deseaba hacer desde tiempo atrás…

-Perdóname-

Sam reacciono asustada ante sus palabras

-¿perdonarte?...¿ por esto?, tranquilo, no tengo miedo-

El joven soltó una leve sonrisa y entendiendo que su culpa era innecesaria en ese momento dijo:

-Deberías de tenerlo… Danny Phantom podría venir por ti-

-Puedo manejarlo muy bien - dijo comenzando a reír

-Oye, podría aprovecharse de ti...-

-No creo que lo hiciera estando tú a mi lado-

El joven la miro a los ojos, tomo su barbilla y la besó, después de ese cortó, pero significativo beso se abrazaron lentamente.

-Contigo me siento a salvo…- dijo ella recargada en su pecho

-Ten por seguro, que siempre lo estarás… te amo Sam -

**Continuara...**

Hola n.n de verdad gracias x sus comentarios como ya lo leyeron este fic es escrito por mi novio y x mi n.n así que los créditos son también para él .. Espero sus comentarios y ojala sea de su agrados.. Saludos=)


	4. ¿cuantos kilometros?

ALL I NEED (todo lo que necesito)

Capitulo 4: cuantos kilómetros?...

Los hermosos ojos violetas de Samantha se habrían más y más con tono de sorpresa mientras leía cada línea de la hoja de papel sostenida por sus manos; aquella carta había estado en su gaveta unas cuantas semanas y sabia perfectamente que algún día tenia que abrirla, sin embargo, lo que aun no sabia era cual era su mayor miedo: un rechazo, o el tener que alejarse de lo que mas quería,

y era mas que evidente que ambas cosas la aterraban. Mientras leía cada uno de los párrafos presentación y algunas cuantas palabras sin sentido alguno, llego a las dos últimas líneas de aquella carta.

(…)

La universidad de Yale agradece su preferencia y le informa que fue aceptada dentro de su plan de estudios universitarios del año próximo…

¡Bienvenida!

…

En otras circunstancias esa noticia la habría matado de alegría, pero en ves de un sentimiento de euforia, lo que sentía más que nada era un nudo en la garganta y unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Respiro con profundidad, alisto sus cosas para la escuela y guardo la carta en lo más profundo de su cajón. Aun no sabia que decisión tomaría, había más en juego que su futuro…estaba en juego su felicidad…

El tiempo que tardo para llegar a la escuela se le hizo eterno, a cada paso, el pensamiento de duda entraba a su mente; se cuestiono a si misma en repetidas ocasiones cual seria el mejor camino para su vida, pero sinceramente sus ideas no encontraban una sola respuesta. Siempre había sido una chica que pensaba las cosas con la cabeza y no con el corazón…siempre…hasta el momento en el que

Danny apareció...

Entro al salón ignorando las conversaciones de los pasillos, tomo asiento inmediatamente dejando su mochila a un lado, volteo ligeramente para observar a su alrededor…suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que su novio no se encontraba ahí. Se recargo sobre la mesa, con los brazos entrecruzados y la mirada perdida, aun había mucho que analizar.

-Hola..- escucho una voz detrás de ella, volteo inmediatamente y descubrió detrás de ella al chico de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Danny – respondió con una voz apenas perceptible.

-¿Te sucede algo?...pareces preocupada…

- No pasa nada, me desvele viendo televisión…

El chico la observo con detenimiento, intentado formular algún comentario como los que se hacían cada mañana que se encontraban, pero no hubo tiempo, para ese entonces el señor Lancer ya había comenzado a dar la clase, mientras Sam sonreía aliviada.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, la normalidad del día incluso parecía estar siendo aburrido, Al terminar, Danny llegó hasta la chica de ojos violetas como lo hacia siempre, la tomo de la mano y acercándola a él comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –

-Lo siento Danny…hoy tengo cosas que hacer...-

La frialdad en su comentario era algo más que la simple indiferencia que la caracterizaba, Danny sabia que ella tenia algo, pero decidió no presionarla esperando que ella pudiera comentárselo por si sola. Así pasaron varias semanas, ya casi estaba por cumplirse un mes desde que Sam había comenzado a comportarse distante, muchas de les veces evadía las preguntas y ponía excusas para todo, fue entonces cuando Danny decidió confrontarla para saber que era lo que realmente pasaba.

Era de noche, todos dormían y Sam miraba nuevamente la misma carta, sabiendo que los días para enviar su respuesta estaban contados, nadie a excepción de ella sabia que la habían aceptado en la universidad, mientras trataba de evadir pensamientos, se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la ventana, un resplandor verde se distinguía a través del cristal y ella sabia que eso solo significaba una cosa:

El chico fantasma hacia una visita nocturna.

Aunque en más de una ocasión Danny se había colado en su cuarto para platicar durante horas con ella, ese día Sam no estaba de ánimos para desvelarse.

Se asomo a la ventana para visualizar a Danny trasformado y con su hermosa sonrisa esperando afuera.

-Hola señorita Manson le tengo una entrega especial- dijo Danny fingiendo voz de repartidor

-Muchas gracias joven pero hoy no pedí nada –

-Es un paquete importante, no lo rechace –

-Esta bien – dijo riendo

Danny entro al cuarto y aunque él mil veces habría preferido una sesión de besos y arrumacos, sabía a la perfección que era mucho más importante conocer que era lo que le sucedía a Sam. A si que con tono de duda pregunto:

-Sam? Esta todo bien?-

- Si Danny- dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos

-Sam te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo pasa, dime que es-

- No es importante-

- Lo es para mi…dime-

Sin decir una sola palabra la chica le entrego la carta, y observo asombrado en el rostro de Sam un enorme deseo de llorar.

Danny corriendo leyó la hoja colocada ahora entre sus manos, al llegar al párrafo final miró a Sam con ojos de sorpresa.

Y lo único que pudieron decir sus labios fue:

-¿Yale? Eso esta a 1685 kilómetros de aquí!-


End file.
